myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twelve
Chapter Twelve is the twelfth chapter of ''My Immortal''. Like Chapter 10 before it, this is another part of the story that contradicts statements that had been made not long ago. This is the first chapter where Raven does not appear to help Tara write the story. We also see the first hints of the great poster-sweater fight. Plot Ebony contemplates suicide after the events that have occurred in the last few chapters, but is interrupted by Vampire's screams of pain. His pentagram scar hurts. He sees a vision of an alive Draco, despite Draco previously having committed suicide; "''Volfemort'''' has him bondage!" he claims. Though never described, Ebony goes to the nurse's office because she has apparently slit her own wrists. Hargrid, Snap and Loopin are there. All three are about to be sent to St. Mango's for being pedophiles. Hargrid offers Ebony a bouquet. She rejects them, because the roses are pink. Hargrid recites a spell and the roses turn into a black flame, making Ebony trust him. Dumbledore tells Ebony to look into the flames and find herself; this angers Hargrid, and he calls Dumbledore a mean old man and a liar before running away. Shortly thereafter, Ebony goes to Hair of Magical Creatures class, taught by Professor McGoggle. Vampire is in the class, sucking the blood of a Hufflepuff. Ebony says hi. Vampire says hi. Suddenly, they begin screwing in the middle of class. After the two horny simpletons are stopped by Professor McGoggle, Vampire's scar hurts once again. He again says he sees a vision of Draco in "''bondage", just as he did at the beginning of the chapter. Inconsistencies and Divergences from Canon * This is the only chapter where the house of Hufflepuff is mentioned. It seems in the My Immortal universe, Hufflepuffs are prey for vampires. In the Harry Potter canon, Hufflepuff is the most understated house, who value hard work, loyalty and trust. In Hogwarts, none of the staff would allow any student from any house to be attacked by a vampire. Author's Notes * AN: stop f,aing ok hargrid is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snapiant kristian plus hargrid isn’t really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok! * SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111 * HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I   Notable Quotes *''"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone else.'' *''"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted "I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back.'' *''And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black.'' *''“U c, Enobby,” Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”'' *''“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Hargrid yelled. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.'' *''Hairgrid stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!”'' *''I had a vision of what was happening to Draco...Volfemort has him bondage!'' Chapter 12